The Mouse and the Rat
The Mouse and the Rat was a story written by the wiki founder. Along with The Lioness and the Lion Prince (which actually exists on deviantART and was a success, as in the wiki founder actually managed to ''write ''it) and The Puppy and the Peacock, it was one of numerous stories the wiki founder tried to get onto deviantART. Along with the latter, it is also one of the stories the wiki founder ended up cancelling owing to story issues; among the other stories cancelled were The Legend of Heather Carrington, The Serbian Hitchhiker and an unknown pirate story. Background Production began (pre-literary) in 2013 with the wiki founder releasing a YouTube video titled We Are One Jenner and Olivia which showed exactly what the title suggested. It was released to generally positive views and the wiki founder continued to build on the story. This in turn led to the creation of what eventually became known as The Mouse and the Rat which joined the wiki founder's YouTube channel as one of the numerous YouTube stories including The Return of Red, The Return of Shen, Prince John and Vitani (or what is now titled The Lioness and the Lion Prince). Years later, after the success of The Lioness and the Lion Prince (which had been on a standstill), the wiki founder wanted to bring some old stories onto deviantART. Unfortunately, the wiki founder had grown older, moved on to new concepts and much of the stories on YouTube were lost in memory or were given no dialogue. Synopsis Following the events of the Great Mouse Detective, Professor Ratigan comes back for revenge and kills off Basil of Baker Street and his allies one by one and even kills the father of the story's titular mouse Hiram Flaversham, saving Olivia Flaversham for last. But just as he is about to kill Olivia, a shadowy figure saves her from her potential killer. The two fight to the death and in the process, Ratigan is killed and the rat who saved her (which turns out to be Jenner) is left mortally wounded but manages to hang on. As Olivia helps Jenner survive, there's more to Ratigan than meets the eye... Abandonment and demise Along with the aforementioned The Puppy and the Peacock and the first two Surgeon stories Terror of the Rani and Land of the Two Foes, The Mouse and the Rat is felt by the wiki founder to be one of the most cumbersome stories to be written. Its cumbersome reputation was further exacerbated by the fact the wiki founder constantly kept taking big breaks to write it and felt reluctant to write it. While the wiki founder considers it to be the worst story to be written owing to it being cancelled at Part 3 just before the introduction of The Rogues, its cancellation (in recent times, unlike the demise of The Serbian Hitchhiker and The Legend of Heather Carrington) is considered to be a shame. But its troubled production was too large to ignore and as time went on with the rise of more superior concepts such as Journey of the Vixen and its respective stories and The Curse of Maid Marian, the wiki founder ended up cancelling both it and The Puppy and the Peacock (which was also made during the story's production).Category:Literature